This is the Romance of Harry and Fleur Potter
by ElfOwl
Summary: This is a story of romance between Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour, starts at the end of the Third Task. since Dumbledore won't let Harry stay with Fleur, Harry, Fleur, and Draco are going to Durmstrang!. Ravenclaw!Harry! Now Durmstrang!Harry
1. New revamped Chapter 1!

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! I hope you like it! Review, tell me what you think!**

Harry and Fleur locked eyes. They were 10 feet from the cup, they knew only one could get to it. A duel ensued. Harry threw curse after curse while Fleur blocked each one, as that was happening they both were inching forward to the Cup. When they were both a half a foot away, they jumped. They both grabbed the Cup at the same time. They were instantly transported to a graveyard. Now, Harry was in Ravenclaw for a reason, he was smart. He immediately knew it was a trap. Then Wormtail appeared. As soon as Fleur sensed the danger a white flash and a bang happened and Fleur and Harry were back at Hogwarts.

"What happened?" asked the confused black haired boy.

"Ve have bonded via my Veela Magic." answered the blond haired vela.

Then they both passed out.

* * *

><p>"There must've been a mistake. Harry Potter can't have bonded with a….with a…Veela!" shouted the Scottish professor.<p>

"I don't see a problem with it! Fleur saved his life and they are now bonded, you know as well as I do that that is a sacred bond, Minevra." squeaked the small professor, Harry's head of house, Professor Flitwick.

"Who cares if it is sacred? We must break it!" McGonagall shouted.

"And break it we will!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, shouted.

**They will pay for that, **Harry thought. **What the hell was that? Where did that come from? Must be the bond, speaking** **I wonder how Fleur is.**

Harry then used the bond to check on Fleur. She was still out cold and it seemed she will be for a few hours. Then Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Always getting yourself into trouble aren't you Mister Potter?" she said with a smirk. "At least you have yourself a nice girl now, hmm?"

"Yeah, at least huh? It seems that Fleur will be out for a few hours, can I go meet up with my friends then? Am I allowed to go?"

"Sure, go ahead, I believe Mr. Malfoy and Longbottom are right outside the doors."

And with that Harry jumped up, gave Fleur a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the infirmary. He didn't have to worry about finding his glasses anymore as last year he decided to splurge his money and become what he was supposed to be, a respectable wizard of House Potter. He got his eyes fixed by the goblins, for a price of course. He went with Draco to one of the best clothing places and got a whole new wardrobe consisting of silk robes, both casual and dress, and new muggle clothes, much to the distaste of Draco. He wanted to move in with Draco but he sensed Dumbledore would throw a fit so he moved in with his fellow Ravenclaw, Neville. Basically, his life is good.

"Hey mate, how you feeling? We were worried about you!" said one of his best friends, Draco.

"I'm fine, Drake. Really. The cup was a portkey."

"A portkey? To where?" asked his other friend, Neville.

"To the Hawaii, Fleur and I sat on the beach and drank fruity drinks. Where do you think? To Voldemort!" Harry replied sarcastically. "We were betting on this weren't we? Ever since I got entered, we knew it had something to do with Voldemort."

"Ah yes, my father says Voldy is not very happy at the moment. He apparently killed 2 of the lower death eaters and even crucioed Snape!" replied the blond haired boy.

"Serves him right! Snape is a greasy git!" Neville never really liked Snape, he was good at potions but was horrible when Snape was around.

"Enough of this talk, I'm tired, let's go sleep for a few hours." Draco suggested.

As Harry and Neville were both tired and it was 9 at night, they decided to take a nap, after all, they loved roaming around the castle at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys! Another chapter, short i know, but what do you expect when it comes the day after the first chapter, i promise next chapter will be longer, Review! Tell me what you think! **

It was 11 at night when the boys woke up from their nap. They decided to go roaming the castle as they usually do. When they got dressed in their completely black robes and shoes, Harry grabbed the Marauder's map, something he stole from the Weasley twins as revenge for a prank. He also grabbed his father's cloak, Lucius told him about it, and Lucius heard it from Snape. So when Harry learned about it, he decided to do something so ridiculously simple, it possibly couldn't work, he accioed the cloak to him from Dumbledore's office. Now Dumbledore may think Harry is under his thumb, but oh no, Harry follows only himself. Harry would consider himself grey, sure he would never join Voldemort, but he has studied some Dark Arts with the Malfoys. He does use them every now and again if someone decides to piss him off, especially the two youngest weasleys. He also grabbed his wand. It was a very intriguing wand, it was made of Cherry wood, with a core of Basilisk venom and it was 11 inches long. No, he didn't get it from Olivander, he had to go to Knockturn alley to get a custom wand. It was very powerful.

So when the boys went down to the common room there was still some 6th years up, the seventh and fifth years have to study because they have their NEWTs and OWLs tomorrow. The 6th years paid no attention to them, they've been doing this all year, so they left the common room and headed towards the infirmary to check on Fleur. On the way there they heard moans of pain coming from a corner, so they went to investigate. It was Fleur! Immediately Harry ran to her and touched her shoulder and asked what was wrong, but as soon as Harry touched her, she stopped moaning and she answered "Our bond, ve can not be apart for long or I hurt, it is part of me being Veela."

"Oh Fleur, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" said Harry.

"Yeah I probably should have told you that shouldn't I? I mean somewhere in my line I have Veela and Malfoys are taught about Veela from a young age, heh." Draco said nervously.

Harry proceeded to throw a hex at him.

"Hey, it was a mistake!"

"Well guys, it looks like our little night quests are over." Harry said dejectedly

"No, no, only for the first few days do ve have to be together constantly, after that we can be apart for weeks at a time without it hurting the bond." Fleur said matter of factly.

"Well maybe we should just go back to the common room and sleep." suggested the third, quiet until now, boy.

"Not so fast!" all four jumped when they heard the Scottish voice. "Fleur will NOT be going to the dorms with you, 10 points each from Ravenclaw for even suggesting such a thing!"

"Well, _professor, _as such a talented transfiguration master you may be, you are not very well versed with wizarding law, thankfully there are some respectable purebloods to know these things. According to the the Veela Act of 1567, if a Veela is bonded to a student, that Veela and student are legally allowed to share a bed in the same dorm, or to get a whole dorm to themselves, it is up to the school." answered the blonde haired pureblood.

"10 more points for your cheek, Malfoy. And we will go see Dumbledore about this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A huge thank you to magitech who helped me with ideas with his/her review! I never even thought of anything like that so thank you so much! I also dropped the French thing because I can not write French accents so I just dropped it, somebody also recommended that I drop it, so I did. Oh and because I forgot this, none of this is mine. This is based off of J.K. Rowling, her property, blah blah don't sue me I'm just a humble servant boy blah blah blah. You are going to love this chapter!**

On the way to Dumbles Harry was already thinking of a plan. He already knew that Dumbledore would refuse to let Fleur live with him in his dorm, so he had a couple of options. He could threaten to bring Dumbledore and McGonagall to the ICW on charges of breaking an international law, Dumbles may have supporters in the Britain but everyone else absolutely hates him. He, Fleur and Draco could also all go to Durmstrang together, he wished Neville could go with him, but his grandmother is such a staunch supporter of the Light she would never allow him to go anywhere near the place. Draco's father on the other hand has always wanted to send him to Durmstrang, and since Harry got emancipated when he was 12, he can decide where he goes. He always wanted to learn Dark Arts at school. Plus he could openly use them against people who annoyed him, actually, that thought is getting better and better.

"Hey Drake, Fleur, if Dumbledore doesn't follow the law, wanna just go to Durmstrang and then bring him and McGonagall up on charges at the ICW?

"Yes, Father always wanted me to go their but I begged to go to Hogwarts and I only stayed because I got friends." answered Draco.

"I would love that, as long as I'm with you!" answered his bond mater.

"What about me?" asked the fourth member of the group, Neville.

"Sorry Nev, but you know your grandma, should would never allow you to go to Durmstrang."

"But she wouldn't allow you either! You live with us!"

"Ah yes, but after this meeting, Dumbledore will know that I'm emancipated and I will move in with Draco."

"Fine. But you better write me, both of you!"

"We will, Nev." the two boys answered together.

It was at that moment that they entered Dumbledore's office. All of the portraits were sleeping as it was late at night but Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking on a lemon drop. As per usual, he asked if any of them wanted one, everyone decline. Harry knew for a fact that there was Veritaserum in the lemon drops.

"Ah Minerva, what brings you and Mr. Potter and his _friends _here this late in the evening?"

"Well, Headmaster, Malfoy here is under the impression that Fleur and Harry are legally able to share a bed due to the Veela Act of 1579 or some rubbish like that!"

"1567!" corrected Draco.

"Ah yes, I remember that law, but it is an old law and we shall not follow that like we don't follow others…say…not giving magical creatures wands, isn't that right, Ms. Delacour?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Harry. "Dumbledore, I am done with your manipulating, I am a legal adult, and since I am a legal adult, I am hereby withdrawing from Hogwarts and transferring to Durmstrang, and so is Draco. And Fleur is coming with us."

"Harry? You are not a legal adult, you are but 14."

"I may be 14 but I am also emancipated, you old fool."

"This can not be happening! That school is dark so very dark!" shouted the Scottish professor.

"But it is, when we go home in a few days, I will get everything in order and be officially withdrawn from Hogwarts and enrolled in Durmstrang by next week, and so will Draco. Fleur is doing the same thing with Beauxbatons."

"I can't stop you." Said Dumbledore, but that twinkle in his eyes said he will do everything in his power to.

"Oh by the way you old goat, you and Minnie here might want to expect a letter from the ICW in the next few weeks."

* * *

><p>It was time to say goodbye to Fleur as her carriage would be leaving in a few minutes before the train left, so the boys left Harry and Fleur alone in their dorm room.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Fleur."

"I'm going to miss you too, Harry."

"After you are all situated at your home, would you like to spend the rest of the summer holidays with me, at Malfoy Manor?"

"I would love to, Harry!"

"Good! I….I love you Fleur!"

"I love you too, Harry!"

And so they kissed and hugged until it was time for Fleur to leave. As she got into the carriage, she blew a kiss goodbye.

When the train finally departed, Draco, Harry and Neville were all in a compartment by themselves. Draco and Harry were talking about what Dark Arts classes they should take while Neville was reading a book about magical plants.

"I think instead of taking regular potions, we should take deathly potions instead, apparently instead of teaching you just the antidotes and regular potions, they teach you how to make the poisons themselves." said Draco animatedly.

"We should! We should also take Cursing, it teaches you how to use strong curses and how to curse objects." suggested Harry.

"Here's the pamphlet with all the classes offered." Draco handed the pamphlet to Harry.

**Welcome to Durmstrang Institute. We are a school that goes from first year (11) to 9****th**** (19), although only 1-7 are mandatory. We offer many classes, our school day starts at 5 in the morning and ends at 5 in the evening, each class is 2 hours long, so if you do enroll, you will be able to take 6 classes. 5****th**** years and above may take whatever classes they want. And before you ask, no we do not accept muggle borns. Here are the classes we offer:**

**Charms**

**Dark Magical Theory**

**Transfiguration**

**Care and Breeding of Dark Creatures**

**Potions or Deathly Potions**

**Occlumency and Legilimency**

**Dark Arts (general)**

**Cursing**

**Ancient Runes**

**Alchemy**

**History of Magic (or Dark magic)**

"That's amazing, we can figure this all out when we get to your house Draco" said Harry.

"Speaking of, how are you gonna tell your grandmother, and how are you gonna ask Lucius?" asked Neville.

"I will tell your grandmother the moment before I leave and Draco's father has always asked me to move in with them every year."

"Well, we are almost to the station, are you ready?"

"Of course I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back, sorry for the wait! This is mostly a filler chapter to go between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. There will be more Fleur in the next chapter. There will be less Neville in the rest of the story. And to all the "too short, isn't realistic" etc. Let me point out that this is FICTION so of course this isn't going to be realistic, and if it's too short? sucks to be you, this isn't a book. Well end of my rant, I don't own Harry Potter, Rowling does etc etc. ON TO THE STORY!**

As the train pulled into the station the trio got up and stretched their legs and grabbed their trunks and cages with their various animals, while Harry had his snake, Ruby, a miniature Basilisk with no harm towards humans, wrapped around his wrist.

Once they got onto the platform, Neville went straight to his gram while Harry went with Draco to go say hi to Lord and Lady Malfoy, or as they kept telling Harry to call them, Lucius and Narcissa. As they got to the pair, both Draco and Harry were both talking at the same time.

"Quiet! One at a time, Harry, you first." Said the Lord.

"Well, Lucius, I have bonded with Fleur Delacour, a Veela and Dumbles seems to think he can keep us apart, against the law of course, so I would like to ask that you would allow Draco to come to Durmstrang with me?" asked the dark haired boy.

"What a wonderful idea! No mud-muggleborns at that school! What classes do you want to take?"

"Well sir, me and Draco were thinking of taking charms, Transfiguaration, Deathly Potions, Dark Arts obviously, Cursing, and Ancient Runes."

"Perfect!"

"What just a moment!" shouted an agitated Narcissa.

"Dear lets finish this at the manor, Harry go tell Augusta that you are coming with us for a little and you shall be back by dinner."

And with that they left for the manor.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was settled in, they met in the family room.<p>

"Now why should I let you and Harry go off to Durmstrang!" yelled an angry Narcissa.

"Because, Lady Malfoy, if I don't go, Fleur, my bondmate will die. And because I am emancipated I am able to leave school grounds with another person and apparate back here if I so desire." Answered Harry before Draco had a chance to put his foot in his mouth.

"Well fine then, but! You have to come back every weekend and holidays!"

"Okay." Both boys said together.

"Well I better get going." Said Harry. He said his fairwells and left.

* * *

><p>Once he got back to Longbottom Manor he made a split decision and decided to tell Neville's gran now and move in with Draco at Malfoy Manor. He went to his room and packed all his things in his trunk, his Dark Arts books were already hidden in his trunk, he got Ruby's warming rock and tank and put them in his trunk also, he emptied his closet and put all his dress and formal robes in his trunk. He grabbed his wand and went to the sitting room where Neville and his gran were.<p>

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Augusta. Neville gave him a look pleading for him not to do this, he was gonna catch hell afterwards.

"Augusta, thank you for letting me stay here for so long but I can't stay at Hogwarts anymore, Dumbles is trying to control me and I have to go to Durmstrang, so I will be going to live with the Malfoys. I am sorry about this but I must do this for myself."

" NO YOU WILL NOT! You are light! You will not go live with those death eater scum, they will kill you, they will turn you over to You-Know-Who, they will make you a death-"

"ENOUGH! Be quiet you old bat! You are wrong about them, they are my friends and my family, as you are, I am NOT light, nor am I dark, I am grey, Dumbledore is a horrible person and you should think before you become a puppet and him, your puppet master. I will take my leave, I will visit you from time to time. Sorry Nev, but this is how it has to be, I will owl you later. Goodbye."

And with that he walked out of the manor and outside of the wards and with a pop he was gone and right outside of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>It has been a month and a half since he left Longbottom Manor and according to Neville, he was grounded for turning Harry away from the light and Augusta nearly snapped his wand. Augusta wrote to Dumbledore who wrote back and told her that Neville should not be allowed contact with Harry but Neville broke that rule obviously.<p>

While he lived at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and him went to a number of Wizengamot, Dumbeldore kept trying to create a law that ensures all British wizarding children have to go to Hogwarts and no one else. A law that would keep Harry at Hogwarts, but of course all the dark families and most light ones shot down that law.

While not at the Ministry of Magic, Lucius taught both Draco and Harry dark arts. Harry of course kept in touch with Fleur and went to France sometimes but they will meet up at Durmstrang in a few weeks. Tommorrow they are going to Diagon Alley with Fleur to get school supplies. All in all it has been an eventful summer.

**A/N: Well how was it? good? bad? suggestions? tell me! Hopefully more chapters shall follow soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am writing another story. A crack fic if you will. Just thought I should let you know. Anyways on to the story. **

Today was the day! The day he was going to get his supplies in Diagon Alley and see Fleur and then tomorrow is Durmstrang_!_ He got up from his big bed and walked to the bathroom. He took a long shower in the big bathroom and got dressed in his most elegant robes, they had the Potter crest on the left breast pocket. He put on his best boots and pants. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he grabbed Ruby and she wrapped around his wrist.

_You look nice masssster_

_Thank you ruby I am to see my bondmate today_

He went down to the dining room to be greeted to the sight of Narcissa holding Draco and crying her eyes out.

"Mother let me go! I'll be fine! I'll owl you! Whatever you want, just let me go!" shouted an irritated Draco.

"Narcissa please let the boy go, he will be fine, my love." Pleaded an amused Lucius.

"Okay okay" she sniveled and wiped her nose and eyes with her ornate handkerchief.

"Off we go boys, lots to buy!"

* * *

><p>"Fleur!"<p>

"Harry!"

"Oh how I have missed you, you silly boy!"

"I missed you too! So what have you got to buy for this year and what classes are you taking?" asked the green eyed boy.

"I am taking Creature Control, that is only offered to students with creature inheritance, Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. I decided to take a light schedule this year as it is my final year." Answered the Veela.

"So what books does everyone need?" Asked Lucius.

"Well me and Draco need:

Charms and their uses. By Aries Black

Specific Transfiguration. By Corvus Merit 

Potions and Poisons. By Severus Prince

Dark Arts and their uses. By Lucius Malfoy

Battle Curses. By Regulus Black

And Ancient Runic Spells. By Lyra Nott

"Dad? Regulus? SNAPE?!" yelled the Malfoy Heir.

"Calm down, Draco. Yelling does not befit you. Yes, Snape IS one of the best Potioneers in the world. So yes he would have a few books on potions. Now onto me, I only have that book published in those countries where Dark Arts are legal. So Bulgaria and the like. We will need to go to a wizarding section there later today. Ah, yes, cousin Regulus. He was always good at curses in battle, he always led the raids with the Dark Lord. So he did have a book or two published. Now what about you Fleur?" asked the amused man.

"Oh I already got my books, I just need supplies." Answered the Veela.

"Well let's go then."

Line

First stop on their list was Flourish and Blotts to get there books. They spent awhile in there and Harry also got some books on snakes as well. After they left the store a little girl, about 11 ran into Harry and gushed.

"Oh my god you're Harry Potter! I just read about you and I wanted to see you at Hogwarts, will you teach me how to repel evil wizards?!"

Harry sneered. This girl reminded him of the mudblood granger. "What's your name?"

"Alice Williams, I'm here with Professor Flitwick!"

"Mudblood?"

"what?"

"Muggleborn I mean."

"Yes I am how did you know?"

"Get out of here you little mudblood, I am not going to Hogwarts, I am going to Durmstrang, I will not teach you a thing." Sneered Harry in disgust.

Off they went to Madam Malkins to get robes.

"Hello Lady Malkin. May I get some Potter robes?" asked the Potter Lord. Lucius and Fleur went to get some potions supplies.

"Of course, step up here."

"Fleur, tell me what do you really think of me, do you like being bonded to me?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, truth be told, you were the only boy I have ever met to resist my allure and for that I loved you, I had always admired you from afar, never daring to get up close." Answered the Veela.

"I love you Fleur, I love you more than you could ever know."

"I love you too, you silly boy."

"You're done, I will bill Gringotts." Said the robe mistress.

"Thank you, now Fleur let's go get our potion stuff."

**A/N: I thought I would end it on a fluffy note. I know this chapter is horrible. Does anyone wanna be my beta? please? PM me if you do.**


End file.
